Adrian Dragneel/Galeria
Adi_BWF.png|Adrian Dragneel Dragneel.png|Pełny wygląd Adiego (Manga) Adi Winter BWF.png|Zimowy Ubiór Full Adi.png|Adi podczas eliminacji Zimowego Turnieju MAT.png|Shiba trenuje z Adim Dra vs Monkeys.png|Mały Adi trenuje z małpami Adi Mark.png|Metody wychowawcze Marka Smile_Adi.png|Dorosły Dragneel Cold_Nature.jpg|Charyzma Adiego AdiMark.png|Adi pokonany przez Marka 376 raz Phoenix_Slayer.png|Adi jako Zabójca Feniksów Mark_vs_Adi.png|Adrian Dragneel vs Mark Shiba Mark_Power_Adi.png|Moc Shiby przytłacza Dragneela Mark_Will_Adi.png|Mark rzuca wyzwanie Adiemu Adi arrives Sakura.png|Adi przybywa do Sakury Egzamin Wstępny.png|Dragneel biorący udział w Egzaminie Wstępnym Skrzydło Feniksa.gif|Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa Ready to Fight.png|Adi postanawia walczyć na poważnie Seven vs Rookie.png|Inuictus Rex vs Adrian Dragneel Phoenix Roar.gif|Siła Gorących Płomieni Feniksa Room 306.jpg|Pokój Adiego: 306 Fire Uczta.jpg|Dragneel regeneruje swoją moc poprzez jedzenie ognia Adi Clara.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Adiego i Sakuyi Welcome Ceremony.png|Adi wraz z Matim, Rexem, Dansem i Thanvem na Ceremonii Powitalnej Nowych Rekrutów Ex Students.png|Adi ogląda pamiątki Marii Adi Clara Drink.jpg|Rozmowa Sakuyą a Adim Adi Food.png|Dragneel po spróbowaniu dania Dancera Looking.png|Sakuya i Adi przeglądają ogłoszenia Clara Adi Team.png|Pojednanie kuzynów Adi Pit Ichibukai.jpg|Ichibukai: Adrian Dragneel vs Peter Evans Kid Nature.png|Dragneel gotowy do swojego pierwszego Ichibukai Szpon.jpg|Szpon Ognistego Feniksa Team48.png|Adi wraz z Matim i Ami tworzą druzynę 48 AdiChess.png|Adi atakuje Białego Piona Light Flame.png|Adi i Mati współpracują przeciwko Białemu Pinowi Team7.png|Adi w drużynie 7 Comrades.png|Noah każe Adiemu porzucić przyjaciół Energia Kinetyczna.png|Dragneel wytwarza energię kinetyczną Teamup.png|Dragneel i Magellan współpracują Hard Cold Nature.jpg|Zimna natura Adiego SA Bed.png|Adi i Sakuya budzą się w tym samym łóżku Deduction.jpg|Dedukcja Intuicyjna Draze.png|Adi i Luk Luk Punch Adi.png|Luk przywala Adiemu Instinct.png|Adi oddaje Lukowi Adi Asia.png|Adi i Asia na "randce" DvD.png|Adi vs Asia Pluton.png|Diabelski plan chłopców Adi vs Pandemonium.png|Adi mierzy się z Pandemonium Adi Astma.png|Astma Adiego Super Speed.png|Adi po raz pierwszy używa Super Szybkości Super Explosion.jpg|Karabin Maszynowy Ognistego Feniksa After Pandemoinum.png|Adi po ukończeniu Jesiennego Obozu Wściekły_Adi.png|Adi daje upust swojej złości Adi Will.png|Adi mówi Stormowi o swoim celu Stop.png|Dragneel spóźniony na busa Małżeństwo.png|Adi i Asia w drodze do Sakury Winter_Dragneel.png|Uśmiech Adiego Konfrontacja.png|Pierwsza konfrontacja Adiego i Eisuke|link=i Adi Alones.png|Samotność Adiego Super Speed Manga.png|Aktywacja Super Szybkości NudyAdi.png|Znudzony Adi Adi Kira House.png|Adi przed domem Kiry Wyścig.png|Wyścig Adiego z Kirą Adi Kira.png|Adi gotujacy Lunie Kira Adi Water.jpg|Adi znajduje sposób na pokonanie Króla Bestii Adi Winter Start.png|Dragneel zmierza do koloseum Power in Eyes.png|Adi rzuca wyzwanie Dansowi Black Fire.png|Wyznanie Matiego Red Blue.png|Osobisty pojedynek Shane i Dragneela LukeiAdi2.png|Reakcja na piękne kobiety LukeiAdi1.png|Luk vs Adi Adi Punch Man.png|Adi powala Alfreda Wings of Eagle Hawk.png|Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa Adi Sleeps.jpg|Adi dzień przed pojedynkiem z Ami Quarter Ami Adi.png|Adi w ćwierćfinałach Will Ami.png|Dragneel uświadamia Sawie wartość życia Tom 1.png|Adi wraz z Asią i Rexem na okładce Roar of Dawn Seria_WF1.png|Dragneel na okładce 1 Rozdziału Seria_WF2.png|Adi i Asia na okładce 2 Rozdziału Seria WF3.png|Dragneel vs Inuictus na okładce 3 Rozdziału Tom 2.png|Adi, Pit i Luk na okładce Sakura Law's Seria WF7.png|Adi vs Pit na okładce 7 Rozdziału Seria WF9.png|Okładka Hallowenowa 9 Rozdziału Seria WF10.png|Adi, Asia, Mei, Jeff, Ami, Sakuya Shiba i Dans jako kucharze na okładce 10 Rozdziału Seria WF11.png|Dragneel, Sharp, Evans i Magellan na okładce 11 rozdziału Dragon Tale Wojna Domowa.png|Adi przeciwko Lukowi w Wojnie Domowej Seria WF12.png|Adi wraz z Asią i Sakuyą na Świątecznej Okładce 12 Rozdziału Tom 3.png|Adi, Sakuya, Noah, Yukari, Yosuke i Sebastian na okładce 3 tomu Seria WF13.png|Noworoczna okładka 13 Rozdziału OkładkaDTRozdział2Tom1.png|Adi z Lukiem i Kirą na okładce 2 rozdziału Dragon Tale Seria WF16.png|Mały Adi z Markiem na okładce 16 Rozdziału DragonTaleTom3.png|Adi na okładce Secrets Tom 4.png|Adi na okładce 4 Tomu OtD3.png|Adi na okładce 3 Rozdziału Order of the Dawn Seria WF17.png|Adi z Asią i Sakuyą na okładce 17 Rozdziału Seria WF18.png|Adi z Asią, Shanem i Sakuyą na okładce 18 Rozdziału DragonTale17Okładka.png|Adi na okładce Wielkiego Powrotu Tom 5.png|Adi na okładce 5 Tomu Seria WF22.jpg|Shikai Adiego na okładce 22 Rozdziału Seria WF24.png|Adi na okładce 24 rozdziału Tom 6.png|Dragneel na okładce Ranbu Escalation Seria WF26.png|Adi wraz z resztą gangu na okładce 26 rozdziału Seria WF27.png|Ćwierćfinaliści Zimowego Turnieju jako samurajowie na okładce 27 rozdziału Kategoria:Galeria